Eve/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Background Information|Background Information}} }} Episode *Eve Transcript SCENE 1 GREENWICH, CONNECTICUT A barking dog is heard in the distance. It's a nice upper class neighborhood. The camera pans to a white two story house. A couple jog by and look over at the house. WOMAN: What's she doing there by herself? (There is a little girl, Teena Simmons, 8, who is standing at the end of the driveway of the white house holding a big stuffed bunny. They jog to her.) MAN: Teena? WOMAN: Honey? (The woman reaches out to Teena.) WOMAN: You're freezing. Where's your jacket? MAN: Where's your Daddy? TEENA: In the yard. He told me he needed some time to himself. MAN: I'd say his time's up. WOMAN: Come on, Honey. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to catch cold. SCENE 2 BACKYARD They go to the back yard. There is a man sitting in the backyard swing. The man walks to him as he talks. MAN: Joel? Hey, Joel... The swing set's supposed to be for your daughter, not for you. (He touches Joel and he falls to the side. He's pure white, has a ghost look on his face, glazed eyes and has two puncture marks on his neck. Teena screams.) MAN: I'll call 911. TEENA: Daddy? SCENE 3 FBI HEADQUARTERS Scully and Mulder in their office. Mulder is looking at slides. SCULLY: Death by hypovolaemia. 95% blood loss. That's over 4 liters of blood. MULDER: I'd say the man was running on empty. SCULLY: The man's daughter, 8 years old... was away from his side for no more than 10 minutes. She doesn't remember anything, there was no trace evidence found at the crime scene. MULDER: Any evidence would have be washed away by yesterday's rain. SCULLY: Oh, there were two small puncture wounds. MULDER: Are you at all familiar with the phenomena of cattle mutilations? (He goes to the slide projector and shows slides of mutilated cattle to Scully as he talks.) MULDER: Since 1967, over 34 states have reported unsolved cases of cattle mutilations. Trace evidence is remarkably similar. Incision marks of surgical precision. The area around the mouth and often the sexual organs have been removed. There's a substantial degree of blood loss but not a trace of blood at the scene. SCULLY: How could that be? MULDER: Exsanguination. If you were to stick a needle into the jugular of any living creature, the heart itself would act as a pump. These animals have had their jugulars punctured the same as the man in Greenwich, CT. Although this is the first time I've ever seen it on a human being. SCULLY: But there was no sign of a struggle. How could a man just sit through a blood letting? MULDER: The ME found traces of digitalis, a South American plant that can be used as a paralytic drug. SCULLY: Wait a minute. These X-Files indicate UFO related phenomena. Often there are related sightings in the sky near the incidences, along with surface burns... MULDER: Witnesses often relate time loss. We've seen this in abduction cases. That might explain why the girl can't remember anything. SCULLY: Mulder, why would alien beings travel light years through space in order to play doctor on cattle? MULDER: For the same reason we cut up frogs and monkeys. Besides, they seem to have stepped up their interest. (Mulder points to the slide of the father, Joel and his puncture wounds on his neck.) SCENE 4 FAIRFIELD COUNTY SOCIAL SERVICES HOSPITAL GREENWICH, CT We see through the window that Teena is in a bed. HALLWAY A social worker leads Mulder and Scully through a hall and up some stairs. SOCIAL WORKER: Her mother passed away from ovarian cancer two years ago. There's no other family. We'll keep Teena here until we can place her with a foster family. MULDER: Has she spoken about it? SOCIAL WORKER: No. Not a word. MULDER: Any nightmares? SOCIAL WORKER: No. At least, not that I know of. (They get to a door with a round window and look in.) SCULLY: Can we talk to her now? (They knock on Teena's door and open it.) SCENE 5 TEENA'S ROOM They enter. Teena is sitting up in bed holding a stuffed bunny. Scully sits on Teena's bed. Mulder sits in a chair. SOCIAL WORKER: Teena? These are the people we talked about. This is Miss Scully and Mr. Mulder. Do you think you could talk to them? (Teena nods and the social worker leaves the room.) SCULLY: Hi. I know you must be feeling really sad right now. And scared. But we want to find out what happened so we can help stop whoever hurt your daddy. Okay? (Teena nods.) SCULLY: Okay. Did you ever see any strangers with your daddy at home? (Teena shakes her head no.) SCULLY: Did you ever see... anyone yell at your daddy or your daddy yell at them? TEENA: No. SCULLY: Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your daddy? TEENA: No. MULDER: Nice bunny, Teena. Can we talk about what happened that day? About what happened in the back yard? (Teena nods hesitantly.) MULDER: Yeah? Do you remember... any strange sounds or lights or anything like that? TEENA: There was Red Lightening. MULDER: Can you tell me more about the Red Lightening? TEENA: I can't remember... it all went dark. MULDER: Had you ever seen anything like that before? (Teena nods.) MULDER: Yeah? When? TEENA: The men from the clouds, they were after my dad. (Scully's phone rings. She answers it away from the bed and Mulder and Teena.) SCULLY: Scully... Where? MULDER: Why were these men after your Dad? TEENA: They wanted to exsanguinate him. (Mulder looks at Teena with surprise such a little girl would know such a word.) SCULLY: Mulder... (Mulder joins Scully.) SCULLY: There's been another one. SCENE 6 REARDON CRIME SCENE - MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA In a back yard of a similar home as the Greenwich house, a back yard swing set is shown. Mulder and Scully walk in from the driveway. Scully is holding a file. MULDER: It's like looking at a mirror image. SCULLY: The victim, Doug Reardon, was married with one daughter. Cause of death, hypovilemia. Mulder, this is crazy. They also found traces of the poison digitalis. MULDER: Puncture wounds? SCULLY: Ah... yes. On the jugular. Time of death was estimated at 2:30 p.m. Same day, only three hours earlier than the Simmons murder. MULDER: That's Pacific standard time. That makes it the exact same moment. SCULLY: It appears we have two serial killers working in tandem. MULDER: No. Serial killers seldom work in pairs. And when they do, they kill together not separately. SCULLY: Mulder, nothing beyond your leading questions to Teena Simmons substantiates a UFO mutilation theory. MULDER: Is Reardon's daughter nearby when he was murdered? (She looks in the file again. ) SCULLY: Yes... The police report states that she remembers nothing. Ah... she's with her mother and family in Sacramento. MULDER: When will they be back? (She reads again.) SCULLY: Tomorrow. MULDER: Even money... she'll remember Red Lightening. SCENE 7 FAIRFIELD COUNTY SOCIAL SERVICES HOSTEL 12:35 AM E.S.T. It is night. There is a storm outside. Lightening and thunder. Teena is in bed. She is holding her stuffed bunny. She lifts her head off the pillow. She looks at the window and gets out of bed. She checks through the window in the door if someone is in the hall. She pushes a chair in front of it. Someone on the other side of the door is trying to break in. Teena hides under the bed. Someone enters the room. Teena tries to make a break for it. A figure grabs her arm. SCENE 8 HALLWAY We hear Teena's scream. Thunder and lightening pounding. The social worker comes. SOCIAL WORKER: Teena? Teena? Teena! All that remains is Teena's stuffed bunny by the open window. Rain beating down on it. SCENE 9 REARDON HOUSE - NEXT DAY Mulder and Scully get out of the car and talk as they get to the house. SCULLY: She was kidnaped from the Social Services Home around 11 p.m. last night. Looks like someone was afraid she might remember too much. MULDER: Someone or something, Scully. SCULLY: Connecticut State Troopers set up road blocks within a half an hour. Nothing. MULDER: Maybe they weren't looking in the right direction. (He points up.) SCULLY: I told them to contact us if they happen to find her. (Mulder knocks on the door. It opens. Standing there is a little girl that looks exactly like Teena Simmons. Mulder and Scully just stare at her for a second.) SCULLY: Teena? CINDY: No. SCULLY: What's your name? CINDY: Cindy Reardon. MULDER: You live here, Cindy? CINDY: Ever since I was born, 8 years ago. SCENE 10 REARDON HOUSE - LATER Inside, Cindy is watching cartoons as Mulder and Scully watch her from a distance. Cindy picks up the remote and turns the channel to a news conference. She puts the remote down. She's interested. Scully looks at Mulder as Mrs. Reardon enters with a tray of tea. MULDER: Cindy really is a beautiful little girl, Mrs. Reardon. MRS REARDON: Doug and I wanted to spoil her. We wanted to protect her from everything horrible in the world. She was daddy's little girl. (She starts to softly cry.) MULDER: Is she an only child? (Mrs. Reardon nods.) SCULLY: May I ask... Was Cindy adopted? MRS REARDON: No. I gave birth to her at San Rafael General. (Cindy listens to what they are saying.) SCULLY: So, I assume you have all the proper documentation. Birth certificate... MRS REARDON: Of course I do. MULDER: Was she the only child delivered at that birth? MRS REARDON: What the hell kind of question is that? Look, I have told the police everything I know. (Mulder shows Mrs. Reardon a picture of Teena and Mr. Simmons.) MULDER: Mrs. Reardon, have you ever seen this man before? MRS REARDON: This... is this your suspect? MULDER: No. MRS REARDON: Did he do something to Cindy? MULDER: No... he... he did... he didn't... SCULLY: No. Mrs. Reardon. This is not your daughter. That girl's name is Teena Simmons. She lives 3,000 miles away in Connecticut. That man, her father, was killed in the same manner as your husband. MRS REARDON: Cindy is my daughter. I can show you videos of her birth. We tried for six years to become pregnant. MULDER: In vitro fertilization? (She nods.) MULDER: At which clinic? MRS REARDON: Luther Stapes Center. Down in San Francisco. MULDER: Thanks. SCENE 11 OUTSIDE Scully and Mulder leave the house and talk on the way to the car. SCULLY: Do you still believe this is UFO related? Cindy Reardon didn't see Red Lightening. MULDER: I don't know. The only thing similar about these girls doesn't seem to be their appearance. SCULLY: Well, there seems to be the random possibility that two people can have an unrelated likeness. MULDER: Who both just happened to see their father's exsanguinated. I'd like to get the odds on that in Vegas. (Scully seems to agree.) SCENE 12 CAR Mulder and Scully get in. SCULLY: The girls are the one and only link between identical murders. MULDER: One girl was just abducted. SCULLY: Kidnaped. MULDER: Potato, potahto. (Mulder stops the car.) SCULLY: Where are you going? MULDER: The murders were committed by the same person or persons. Part of the pattern involves kidnaping the daughter. SCULLY: And you expect the pattern to continue. MULDER: I'm going to keep an eye on the girl. You check out the clinic. See if the Simmons were enrolled in the same fertility program. (He opens the door and gets out.) SCULLY: Okay. I'll call the San Francisco bureau and get someone to relieve you. MULDER: Okay. (He shuts the door.) SCENE 13 LUTHER STAPES CENTER FOR REPRODUCTIVE MEDICINE A doctor and Scully walk up the stairs and talk. DOCTOR: In vitro fertilization is a procedure in which we can implement fertilization. An implantation of the embryo to the uterus. SCULLY: Could a patient have believed she was receiving her own eggs but actually receive another without her knowledge? DOCTOR: Not here. We have very strict controls. SCULLY: Are you ever aware of having patients by the name of Claudia and Joel Simmons? DOCTOR: Any information about patients is confidential. That's our policy. SCULLY: Both the Simmons are dead. And their daughter has been kidnaped. I think any information that you have that could help overrides your policy. SCENE 14 DOCTOR'S OFFICE Scully is looking at a file and reads. SCULLY: You have copies of their records sent to Greenwich, CT, in 1991... They came here 9 years ago under the supervision of a Dr. Sally Kendrick? (No answer.) SCULLY: There a problem? DOCTOR: Dr. Kendrick was nothing but a problem. (They watch a video tape of Sally Kendrick giving a lecture. She is sharp looking and professional. Wearing a lab coat and in an office. She smiles as she talks.) SALLY KENDRICK ON TAPE: Hello. And welcome to the Luther Stapes Center for Reproductive Medicine. (She sits on the desk.) I'm Dr. Sally Kendrick, a specialist in the exciting field of in vitro fertilization. DOCTOR: She was a resident here in 1985. Brilliant. First in her class at Yale med where she got her MD. After completing her doctorate in Bio Genetics, we were thrilled to get her. SCULLY: And now you don't sound too thrilled. DOCTOR: We have reason to believe that Dr. Kendrick was tampering with genetic material that was fertilized in the lab prior to implant. Experimenting with Eugenics. SCULLY: Did you report this to the AMA? DOCTOR: Of course. And I fired her. And also requested an investigation with the Health Department. SCULLY: And what happened? DOCTOR: The AMA censured her. My request for an investigation was denied. Dr. Kendrick disappeared. DR KENDRICK ON TAPE: We know the pain of infertility and we are ready to help. In the next half hour, I'll guide you through... (We watch the tape again as it melds into another TV and VCR showing the same tape with Scully's voice over.) SCENE 15 HOTEL ROOM Mulder and Scully are sitting on the end of a bed watching the tape. Scully talks over the tape. SCULLY: Dr. Kendrick was the supervising physician in both the Reardon's and Simmons' IVF program. It seems she was experimenting at the clinic. MULDER: Maybe now she's trying to erase the results? (They watch the tape again.) DR KENDRICK ON TAPE: ... can't guarantee everyone's success, but with our scientific advances, a little luck, and a lot of hope... miracles can happen. SCULLY: Well, she must have had an accomplice to have done both murders. MULDER: So you think this is a vendetta that she and a colleague have against the Stapes Center? (The phone rings. Scully answers it.) SCULLY: Mulder, does this mean you've abandoned your UFO connection? (to phone) Hello? (There's two clicks on the phone. ) SCULLY: Hello? (She hangs up.) SCULLY: Just a couple of clicks. Must be the wrong number. MULDER: I'll tell you what... I'm going to sleep on it and we'll talk about it in the morning. (He guides her to the door.) SCULLY: Mulder, you're rushing me out of the room. MULDER: No, I'm not. SCULLY: You got a girl coming over? MULDER: What's a girl? (He opens the door.) MULDER: No, I have... there's a movie I want to watch on TV. Sleep tight. See you in the morning. SCENE 16 PIER Mulder waits and looks around. He walks by bushes and hears Deep Throat's voice. He stops. DEEP THROAT: Are you certain she hasn't followed you? MULDER: Yes. What are you doing here? (Deep Throat comes out of the bushes and they walk as they talk.) DEEP THROAT: I was hoping we could take in a Warriors game. Actually I was just in the neighborhood... Wondered if I ever told you about the Lichfield Experiments. MULDER: No you haven't. DEEP THROAT: Well, it was the most interesting project. Highest level of classification. All records have since been destroyed. And those who knew of it, denied knowledge of its existence. It existed during the height of the cold war. We got wind the Russians were fooling around with Eugenics. Rather primitively, I might add. Trying to crossbreed top scientists, athletes... to come up with the superior soldier. Naturally, we jumped on the band wagon. SCENE 17 WHITING INSTITUTE FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE Deep Throat's voice over continues as we see the outside of the institute that looks like a prison. MULDER VOICE OVER: The Lichfield Experiment. DEEP THROAT VOICE OVER: A group of genetically controlled children. Raised and monitored on a compound in Lichfield. The boys were called Adam and the girls were called Eve. There's a woman you should see and I'll make sure that you can get in. SCENE 18 INSIDE Scully and Mulder go to a desk to sign in by a guard. MULDER: Agents Mulder and Scully. We're here to see Eve 6. GUARD: Deposit your fire arms. (They do.) GUARD: Sign for these. (He puts two contraptions on the desk.) MULDER: What are those? GUARD: Panic buttons. Can't let you inside without one. SCENE 19 LATER They are being led through a series of corridors, stairs and cages. All metal and mesh. They stop by a cell door. The female security guard gives them both flashlights. SCULLY: Why the flashlights? GUARD: She screams and screams if we turn the over heads on. No one's ever gotten a good look at her. (Mulder and Scully are going to go into the cell.) GUARD: We'll be right outside. SCENE 20 INSIDE CELL Mulder and Scully turn the flashlights on. It's a dirty cell with garbage all over. Padded walls. MULDER: Hello? (They see Eve 6 crouching in the corner on the floor with shackles. Eve 6 has dirty hair and yellow teeth. There are pictures on the wall.) EVE 6: Well it looks like you got what you're looking for... One of us at least. SCULLY: Sally Kendrick... EVE 6: Cut off the chains... then we'll talk. MULDER: They're probably there for a good reason. EVE 6: No. Bad reason. I paid too much attention to a guard. Bit into his eyeball. (She giggles and makes gnashing sounds.) I meant it as a sign of affection. (She laughs.) Are you going to give me an IQ test by any chance? I think I can top 265. We're very bright, we Eves. It runs in the family. MULDER: Where are the others? The other Adams and the Eves? EVE 6: All that's left is me. And Eve 7, she escaped early on. And Eve 8. She escaped 10 years later. SCULLY: Are you Sally Kendrick? EVE 6: That's not my name. But she is me and I am her and we are together. (She thinks this is funny too.) SCULLY: Did you work for the Luther Stapes Center for Reproductive Medicine in 1985? EVE 6: 1985?! I've been tied up like this for two years and for what reason? For no reason, I did nothing. I'm just me. They made me. But did they suffer? No. No. I suffer. I suffer! They keep me alive for the Lichfield Project , they come in... they test me, they poke me... to see what went wrong. Sally knows what went wrong. (She was almost spitting out the words. She points to them as best she can with her hands tied.) EVE 6: You and you. You have 46 chromosomes. The Adams and the Eves ... we have 56. We have extra chromosomes. Number 4, 5, 12, 16, and 22. This replication of chromosomes also produces additional genes. Heightened strength. Heightened intelligence. MULDER: Heightened psychosis. EVE 6: Saved the best for last. (She looks at them.) You don't believe me. I have proof. Look on the wall. My family album. (One of the pictures on the wall is of many clones of Teena and Cindy by a swing set.) SCULLY: My God. It's the girls. EVE 6: We were close. We were very close. MULDER: Dr. Kendrick was using the clinic to carry on the Lichfield Experiment. She was cloning herself. SCENE 21 REARDON HOUSE There are religious picture on the wall as we hear Cindy's voice over reciting a prayer. CINDY VOICE OVER: Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord, my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake... (She is bent by the bed and her mother is watching her while sitting on the bed.) I pray the Lord my soul to take. God bless Grandma and Grandpa Stenner, Erma and ___, and please bless Mom, and please take care of Daddy up in heaven. MRS REARDON: You're such a special little girl, Cindy. (She tucks her into bed.) Good night, Honey. SCENE 22 OUTSIDE HOUSE The upstairs light is turned off. SCENE 23 CAR Mulder and Scully are in the car watching the house. MULDER: Suppose Eve 6 is right and there are two other Eves out there. That could account for the two identical murders occurring at exactly the same time. Sally Kendrick does have an accomplice. Herself. SCULLY: Until I heard that, I was beginning to suspect the girls. MULDER: No. No, no, no. It seems the two remaining Eves are doing away with the parents in order to keep Teena and Cindy in the family. SCENE 24 CINDY'S ROOM The lights are off and Cindy gets out of bed. SCENE 25 CAR Scully looks at Cindy's window with binoculars. Cindy is standing at the window. SCULLY: You suppose these girls have any idea of what they are? MULDER: I hope not. (A bright light appears in Cindy's room.) SCULLY: Mulder, let's go. SCENE 26 CINDY'S ROOM The closet fills with light and the doors open. Light floods the room. Cindy turns around and someone comes out of the closet and takes Cindy's arm. SCENE 27 CAR Mulder and Scully get out of the car. MULDER: I'll take the back. (They take off in different directions.) SCENE 28 OUTSIDE HOUSE Mulder goes around the side of the house on the driveway with his flashlight and gun. SCENE 29 INSIDE HOUSE The lights are off and Scully walks through the house with her gun poised. She meets up with Mrs. Reardon. SCULLY: There's someone upstairs, wait outside. SCENE 30 OUTSIDE HOUSE Mulder comes around to the back yard. SCENE 31 INSIDE HOUSE Scully gets to the top of the stairs and is blind sided. She is knocked down by a force. SCENE 32 OUTSIDE HOUSE The patio door bursts and a woman holding Cindy comes out of the house. Mulder points his gun. MULDER: FBI. I'm armed. ((I'm not sure if this is the real Sally Kendrick who is Eve 7 or this is just Eve 7 or what, but I'll call this one Eve 7.)) Eve 7 holding Cindy stops and looks at him. She's wearing a dark sweatshirt with the hood over her head. MULDER: Which one are you? Eve 7 or Eve 8? (Eve 7 points a gun at Cindy's head.) EVE 7: Drop it. You know I'm capable. Slow. Real slow. (Mulder puts his gun on the ground. Eve 7 takes off and Mulder stoops to pick up his gun and follows her. A car starts and he runs after it as it takes off down the alleyway.) SCENE 33 LATER Scully is talking to a cop filling out a report. SCULLY: Suspect's name is Sally Kendrick. Early 40's, 5'8, 135 pounds. Now she may have an accomplice, similar in appearance. Kendrick is driving a light blue '93 Corolla. She has exceptional strength for her size. So you must consider her armed and dangerous. Quite possibly she'll display severe psychotic behavior. The Oakland Bureau was here to orchestrate a search across the bridge. (She leaves the cop and joins Mrs. Reardon wrapped in a blanket and Mulder.) MRS REARDON: What if she kills her? MULDER: Mrs. Reardon, the fact that Kendrick and her accomplice murdered the fathers and abducted the girls means they want them alive. I'm sure Cindy's alive and we'll find her. (Mrs. Reardon walks away crying.) SCULLY: And then what do we do? SCENE 34 PT. REYES NATIONAL SEASHORE - 40 MILES NORTH OF SAN FRANCISCO A vacancy sign is lit with a car driving up to the hotel. The manager does gardening and watches as the car parks and a woman, an Eve gets out and walks into a hotel kitchenette with the girl. SCENE 35 INSIDE They enter. EVE 7: I'm sorry you have to meet this way. But it's the best for all concerned. (Eve 7 opens the bathroom door. Teena is sitting on the edge of the tub. Cindy hangs by the door. Eve 7 sits on the tub with Teena.) EVE 7: Teena Simmons, meet Cindy Reardon. (They look each other over and smile.) SCENE 36 REARDON HOUSE Scully and Mulder come downstairs. A female cop meets them. Mulder is on his cell phone. COP: Agent Scully? They found the Corolla in the parking lot at San Francisco International. SCULLY: Okay, good. I want you to start a check on every single passenger for every flight that left the terminal over the past twelve hours. I want you to check every single terminal to make sure she's not hiding out somewhere for a later flight. And remember, she may have an accomplice. (Mulder hangs up.) MULDER: That was a motel manager in Port Reyes that says he's got a guest that matches Sally Kendrick's description. SCULLY: We just found the car at the airport. MULDER: She might have ditched it. The manager said this woman checked in with a little girl. That she leaves the hotel in the afternoon by herself, was gone all night and returns the next day with the little girl. SCULLY: Someone else could have picked up the little girl without the manager knowing about it. The place is crawling with vacationing families. There would be hundreds of little kids running around. MULDER: No, he remembers this kid. She told him he should use chlorine to irradiate the dinoflagellates in the swimming pool. Does that sound like someone we know? SCULLY: That's it. SCENE 37 HOTEL Sally prepares fast food for them and sits at the table with the girls. EVE 7: I've always kept and close eye on your behavior. No matter where I was. The last few years I've spent in search of the remaining Eves. That however was cut short by your... activity. I hoped my work at the Stapes Center had corrected the Lichfield flaws. Psychotic behavior didn't develop in the Adams and Eves until age 16. Homicidal behavior... at 20. Imagine my... disappointment when I learned of your... accelerated development. How did you know of each other's existence? TEENA AND CINDY: We just knew. EVE 7: Did you discuss how you would orchestrate your little... prank? TEENA AND CINDY: We just knew. EVE 7: Why murder your fathers? TEENA OR CINDY (who knows which is which): They weren't our fathers. THE OTHER ONE: We have no parents. THE FIRST ONE: We weren't born. THE OTHER ONE: We were created. EVE 7: You cannot think that way. You're human beings. Different, special, but you cannot give into genetic destiny. That's why I've taken you. I was raised by a man who knew what I was. He was a genetic engineer on the project. With the... proper environment, and a program... of long term medication... you can become like me... and not the other Eves... (She is breathing heavy. Sally starts shaking the table. The girls smile at each other. She gets up and is about the throw up.) EVE 7: What... what have you done to ... me? TEENA OR CINDY: Your soda... THE OTHER ONE: 4 ounces of foxglove... THE FIRST ONE: ...extracted from the digitalis plant... (The other one makes a measurement of about a half inch between her pointing finger and thumb.) THE OTHER ONE: This much is a lethal dose. '''THE FIRST ONE: We cultivated it ourselves. '''EVE 7: Wh... why? TEENA OR CINDY: You tell us. THE OTHER ONE: You made us. THE FIRST ONE: We're your mistake. (Eve tries to get a grip by the counter. ) EVE 7: That I'll correct... my mistake. SCENE 38 LATER Mulder and Scully arrive. Cops are already there. He's in the front seat of his prowler. Mulder and Scully walk to him and he gets out. COP: I waited like you told me. No one's gotten out and no one's gotten in. (They hear a noise.) COP: Get the back! (They all rush to the hotel room.) SCENE 39 INSIDE They enter and see Eve on the floor. Mulder looks both ways out the open window as Scully checks for a pulse. TEENA OR CINDY: They left. (Scully sees the girls huddled in a corner.) SCULLY: Who's they? OTHER ONE: Her and another lady. FIRST ONE: We were all supposed to drink but we only pretended to drink it. OTHER ONE: They tried to poison us. (The girls hug, scared.) MULDER: What did the other lady look like? (They point at the dead Eve 7 on the floor.) MULDER: Eve 8. They were working together. SCULLY: It's alright. We'll take care of you. You're safe with us. SCENE 40 LATER A sheet is put over Sally. Scully picks up a glass from the table. She looks at it and hands it to Mulder. SCULLY: Looks like the Eves mixed about 4 ounces of digitalis in each glass. MULDER: Their own mini Jonestown. Eve 6 said they were prone to suicide. SCULLY: It has a sweet flavor. It's probably not even perceptible in soda. (A cop comes up to them.) COP: We're still searching the area but still no sign of the other suspect. We'll have an officer take the girls back. MULDER: Ah, maybe it would be better if we took responsibility for the girls. SCULLY: We could take them to get checked out by a doctor. COP: Okay, whatever. SCENE 41 OUTSIDE Scully walks to the girls. SCULLY: We're going to take you back. CINDY: Back where? What's going to happen to Teena? (They get in the back seat.) SCULLY: They've already grown so attached. It's going to be hard when Teena gets placed in foster care. MULDER: Yeah. (Mulder and Scully get in.) SCENE 42 ROAD - NIGHT Mulder is driving. Scully in front passenger seat and the girls in the back. They look at each other. TEENA OR CINDY: Agent Mulder, I have to go to the bathroom. OTHER ONE: Me too. MULDER: Can you hold it? FIRST ONE: I really need to go. SCULLY: I could use some caffeine. SCENE 43 TRUCK STOP They drive up. SCENE 44 INSIDE They walk up to the counter. There's a waitress behind the counter. MULDER: Hi. Where's your bathrooms? WAITRESS: In the back. Let me get you the key. (She hands them to him.) MULDER: Thanks. (He gives the woman's key to Scully and turns back to the counter.) MULDER: Oh, can I get four diet sodas? TEENA AND CINDY: Regular. MULDER: Okay, two diet and two regular. To go. Please. (Scully and the girls go to the woman's restroom.) SCENE 45 WOMAN'S RESTROOM We see the closed stall doors. TEENA OR CINDY VOICE OVER: Agent Scully, my door's stuck. SCULLY VOICE OVER: Just a second. (One of the girls leaves.) SCENE 46 COUNTER The girl goes to the counter and takes two of the drinks. The waitress stops her. WAITRESS: Just a minute. TEENA OR CINDY: That's okay. My dad will pay for them when he gets out of the bathroom. (She brings the drinks to a table and puts poison in them. Mulder comes up behind her.) MULDER: Those are the diet? (She points to two drinks.) TEENA OR CINDY: I think these are. (He takes a drink.) MULDER: Are you sure? These are really sweet. TEENA OR CINDY: I know they are. I saw her pour it. MULDER: Okay. (Scully and the other girl comes out.) SCULLY: Let's go. MULDER: Come on. (He gives his drink to Scully and puts his hand on the back of the girl and they walk to the door. Scully and the other girl go outside.) TEENA OR CINDY: Don't forget the drinks. (Mulder and the girl come back to counter to pay for them.) MULDER: How much? WAITRESS: $5. (Mulder gives money to the girl.) MULDER: You want to pay? TEENA OR CINDY: Sure. MULDER: Thanks. (He says to the waitress and they walk to the door.) SCENE 47 OUTSIDE They all walk outside. Scully takes a drink. SCULLY: Um, tastes syrupy. (Mulder pats his pockets.) MULDER: You didn't pick up my keys off the counter, did you? (She shakes her head.) MULDER: All right. I'll be right back. (Scully smiles and she and the girls walk to the car. Mulder goes back inside. ) SCENE 48 INSIDE Mulder sees a green residue on the table where the drinks were. SCENE 49 OUTSIDE Mulder bursts out of the truck stop as Scully takes another drink. MULDER: SCULLY! SCULLY: What? (He rushes down the stairs to her.) MULDER: I just wanted to open the car door for you. (He knocks the drink out of her hand.) SCULLY: Mulder... MULDER (to Scully, quietly so the girls won't hear): It's them, they poisoned them, let's just get them into the car. (The girls are gone.) MULDER: I only had a sip. SCULLY: We didn't drink enough to make us sick. (They look around for them. Guns raised. Neat shots through pipes as Scully passes, etc. Teena and Cindy walk under a semi bed and Mulder grabs them. They scream.) MULDER: SCULLY! I GOT THEM! TEENA AND CINDY: LEAVE US ALONE! MULDER: SCULLY! (A truck driver comes with a shotgun and his wife.) TRUCK DRIVER: HEY! What the hell are you doing? (Scully runs up.) MULDER: Back off. We're federal agents. TRUCK DRIVER: Yeah, and these are America's Most Wanted? Hands in front. TEENA AND CINDY: LEAVE US ALONE! TRUCK DRIVER'S WIFE: Get in the truck, girls. (The girls get out of Mulder's clench.) TRUCK DRIVER'S WIFE: Get in. I'm going to call the police. SCULLY: We are the police. (The girls take off.) SCULLY: Mulder! (They search for them again. A bus leaves.) TRUCK DRIVER: They went that way. (He points to the truck stop. They go into the truck stop again.) SCENE 50 TRUCK STOP Mulder and Scully run in. They see the waitress. SCULLY: Did you see the twins we were with? WAITRESS: No. There's a bunch of school kids just left in that bus. SCENE 51 OUTSIDE Mulder and Scully go outside and into their car. It drives behind a truck, pauses, then takes off after the bus. Teena and Cindy get out of a boat with a tarp on it. Mulder comes up behind them. MULDER: Forget your sodas? TEENA: We didn't do anything wrong. CINDY: We're just little girls. MULDER: That's the last thing you are. SCENE 52 REARDON HOUSE She is looking at pictures of Cindy. MRS REARDON: They said they have an excellent program that can help her. MULDER: They can't hide behind the bureaucracy, Mrs. Reardon. You have every right to know what happened. You have a right to know about your daughter. MRS REARDON: All I need to know is she was not my daughter. She never was. SCENE 53 CELLS In adjoining cells, Teena and Cindy are next to Eve 6. They look at her. They are now labeled Eves 9 and 10. EVE 6: Hello girls. So nice to have company. SCENE 54 GUARD STATION A woman in a white lab coat is signing in. He gives her a panic button. GUARD: Sign for this. (She does.) SCENE 55 CELLS The lab coated woman goes to the cell doors. EVE 9: Hello Eve 8. EVE 8: How did you know I'd come for you? EVE 10: We've been waiting. EVE 8: How did you know I'd come for you? EVE 9: We just knew. EVE 10: We just knew. END Source =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF Season 1 transcripts